This research is in progress. This year we carried out extensive behavioral testing,such as the Morris water maze,radial arm maze and fear conditioning in mice housed under exercise and enrichment conditions. We found that exercsie is the main stimulus of neurogenesis and not enrichment. Our manuscript describing these findings is in press with the journal 'learning and Meory' For the viral vector work we have injected vectors in to the dentate gyrus of the hippocampus of young adult C57Bl/6 mice. We are analyzing histological and physiological data.